parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
One Fans Blog: Agumon meets the Princess and the Goblin Transcript
Agumon's Adventures Intro - Digimon: Digital Monsters Theme Recap - Space Chimps Part 1 The episode begins with the camera zooming into a land in darkness until light appears to show hills covered with greens. The camera then zooms through some clouds and to a dark creepy forest and out to show a fancy and yet mystical kingdom which shows a castle in it. Suddenly, an off-screen voice of the narrator tells a story. Narrator: Everything was quiet that day in the kingdom then million damper on possible. Little did I know when I rode up of the periling on which I've left my daughter the Princess Irene. But a fair of state has risen. The camera skips to a drawbridge lowering down for the king of the kingdom who was also the narrator of this story to ride on for his journey by riding on his horse. King: Yah! Hurry! To the mountains! Lets go! Behind the king were his loyal subjects. They've decided to join him on his journey in case he gets himself into danger right after he left his daughter and her grandmother at home at the kingdom. King(aka the Narrator): I thought those four walls would be strong enough to protect my child and besides, I've always been realized she'd be safe. Safe in the hands of her devoted nanny. Elsewhere, the Digi-Squad, except Franklin, Fergy and Paulie who are on vacation at Flordia after helping Hamm, Luna and Titan bring the Space Probe back to NASA on their previous adventure, have arrived at the kingdom. But they don't see any goblins or monsters anywhere. Agumon: Hmm. Any sign of those gruesome creatures, Tentomon? Tentomon: Well, I was just thinking the same thing. Jedi said that this kingdom was supposed to be invested with goblins and monsters. Cool: I hate to say this, but I think Jedi and the fairies have made some sort of a mistake here. Biyomon: That's silly, Cool! Jedi never makes a mistake. Toby: Mi doesn't make a mistake, except that she accidentally got herself almost eaten by Didi. Les speaking his gibberish language. Tentomon: What's that, Les? Les speaking his gibberish language. Tentomon: Les said that are some strange creatures that monster and goblin-like hiding somwhere according to his PKE Meter. Gomamon: Hey, wait a minute. How did he get a PKE Meter like the Ghostbusters? Tentomon: Oh, Cool built him one. Joey: You know, for a googly-eyed pinata, he sure is understandable towards you, Tentomon. But if he could speak our language, then the rest of us including you can understand him properly. Les speaking his gibberish language. Patamon: What's he saying now? Tentomon: Les said that there are some strange happenings coming from up that hill where an old lady along with her cat is looking for her darling little girl. Old Lady? The Squad then looks up the hill to see a lady in nanny clothes looking for Irene and that lady is Irene's nanny and that cat of hers is Turnip. Gatomon: What or who is she looking for? Congo: I don't know, maybe and item of hers or something? Agumon: Well, whatever she is looking for, we better go up and help her find it. Everyone: Right! Didi: Didi! Didi! Didi! Nanny: Irene? Princess Irene! Irene! On the other side of the hill behind Nanny and Turnip was Irene hiding behind a rock and she's snickering for fun just to see how confused Nanny is while she's trying to find her. All of her sudden, Turnip heard her laugh and finds out where she is and wonders off to find her leaving Nanny by herself. Nanny: Now come right out. I know you're here somewhere. Oh, alright! I'll just have to wait.(sits down) Oh, she's a lovely girl. Really regal. Well, she would be, wouldn't she? Being a princess. Turnip runs up to Irene and finds her. After the onery cat finds her, Turnip then sees something and jumps out of Irene's arm to have some more fun. Turnip then spots a caterpillar in a hollow log and tries to catch it until Irene picks him up thus preventing him from grabbing the bug. Irene: No, Turnip, don't! You mustn't do that. You know what Lutie's like. She's always worried about strange things. Lutie(Irene's Nanny's real name yawning for a nap): Strange things. You'll never know what might happen.(relaxing for her sleep) Now papa said watch over her. It's getting late. I must find.... But before Lutie could finish her sentence, she goes to sleep, not realizing that Irene's going to wonder off along with Turnip. Irene: Oh, good! I think she's asleep. Come on, Turnip. After Irene left with Turnip, Agumon and friends made it to the top of the hill and they see Luta taking a nap. Hudson(annoyed): Now just look at that lady, taking a nap even though she was supposed to be finding something she has lost. Didi: Didi? Didi turns around and sees Irene and Turnip wondering off into the woods. Didi: Didi! Didi! Toby: What did you just see, Didi? Love: I think we know what the answer is. It's not what that lady is looking for, it's who she is looking for. Tristan: Now, don't tell us that girl is her daughter. Tentomon: Actually, that woman we saw was really a nanny to that girl. Tea: Well, she can't go out into those woods alone, she'll get lost. Agumon: Tea's right! We better keep a close eye on her so we won't lose her in that creepy forest. Turnip makes a leap and starts to chase a butterfly for fun until he the mischievous cat sees a scaly rock to find a mole and then hears Irene's call. Irene: Turnip! I've found him! Turnip runs up to Irene just to see the mole. Irene: Come on, Mr. Mole. He won't hurt you, silly. Turnip takes a close look to the scaly rock. Later on, the pebbles on the rock begin to rumble as Irene hears the sound it is making. As Turnip gets his paw ready for catching, it's not a mole that came out from out of the ground, but a hideous arm that reached out and grabbed Turnip by the tail dragging him down. Irene(shocked): Turnip! (gasping)Oh, Turnip! Irene saves Turnip by taking him out of the ground and wonders off terrified. More bumps resembling the same scaly rock appear blocking Irene's way to escape. Irene: No!(runs off) Max: Well, there she goes again. Palmon: We can't let her go by herself alone. Lets catch up to her before something bad will happen. Irene enters into a spooky forest where she encounters and screams at creepy creatures that have been hiding in bushes and tree knotholes. She screams again as she encounters a cat-like creature and bird-like fiend, as well as a cat's head with sharp fangs and a beetle-like monster with a sword and a club. Many other creepy creatures from snakes to little dragons came out and begin to scare Irene as she runs off for her life. Irene: Lutie, help! Lutie! Irene went deeper into the forest and falls while trying to grab a branch but breaks. Irene: No! As she lands on the ground, she finds out that she and Turnip are in a strange and horrifying place filled with roots shaped like skulls and octopi, cobwebs and tree branches resembling hideous hands. Irene: Where are we?! I sure Lutie were here. Later on, Irene hears some creepy sounds all around her. Irene: Hello? Who is it? Irene sees a wolf-like monster and another as she screams with fear and runs off. As she climbs up, the two wolf creatures each grabbed a hold on her dress dragging her and Turnip down. Irene: My dress! Let go! After Irene escapes the monsters, she runs some more with four other creatures on top off some branches chasing her. Irene then trips over a root which prompted her and Turnip to fall and crawls towards a rock and she is trapped by the beasts now surrounding her. She's between a rock and a hard place. Irene: Oh, Turnip! Irene leans onto the rock and cries with sadness and fear with the creatures getting closer towards her and her cat. Turnip tries to make them to go away until the sound of a singing boy caught their attention as they turned around. Turnip hears the sound of music and is filled with joy that someone's about to save him and Irene. The creatures are beginning to feel stunned as they see a light being carried by another wonderer. Boy(singing): There's a spark inside us that we can all ignite. '' And now the dark outside us will flicker into light.'' The light reveals a young boy carrying a lantern which has candle light in it. And along with that boy is a mogwai, a mogwai named Gizmo. Gizmo sings his song to drive the monsters crazy and the boy sings his song to do the same to the other ones. Boy(singnig): There's a power in every breath. '' '' There's a power in every note. '' A power that starts within a part the power rises through the throat.'' '' And when it sells out through the air.'' '' More beautiful than any prayer.'' '' This power could right our worng.'' '' And it will always cure the air for those who have the power to hear the magic of this song.'' '' All the song inside us can tell us when from right.'' '' Becomes a song inside us to chase away the night.'' After all the creepy creatures fled to leave Irene alone, the boy and Gizmo both laughed to see such fun until they have spotted Irene and Turnip at the rock after hearing her crying. Boy: Oh, look, Gizmo. There's someone there. Gizmo: Oh? Irene(stops crying and sees Gizmo and the boy): Who is it? Look, Turnip. It's a boy and a mogwai. Boy: Are you alright? Irene: Yes! I think so. Boy: You look alright. Irene: I was abit frightened, that's all. Boy: Frightened? Gizmo: Uh? Boy: You don't need to be frightened now. There is one thing they can't stand. It's a song. They hate music. The boy and Gizmo do some more singing which made one of the creepy creatures and another one with a nightcap on its head annoyed and hop backwards into two holes. Boy: See? When you meet a goblin or nightmare monster or their little pets. Irene: Goblins? Nightmare monsters? Pets? Boy: Sure! Everybody knows about the goblins, nightmare monsters and their pets. Except people from their castle. Irene: Oh! Boy: You're from the castle, right? Irene: Yes! Boy: And you don't know the way back. Irene: No! Boy: Typical! Come on, follow me and Gizmo. Gizmo: This way, this way. Irene and Turnip follow the unnamed boy and Gizmo out of the forest while later on, the boy explains to her more about the goblins and the nightmare monsters. Boy: Those monsters aren't so bad when you know how to deal with them. Irene: But they were horrible! Boy: I guess they were a little creepy. Right, Gizmo? Gizmo: Uh-huh! Boy: But you shouldn't run away. You should fight them and sing. Of course, singing doesn't work down there. Irene: Down where? Boy: Underground in the mines. Irene: The mines? Boy: Yeah, where they live. Where my father works. Don't they teach you anything at that castle you live? Irene: Of coures, they do. Reading, writing, arithmetics. Boy: Arithmetics? Great, that will help with the goblins and nightmare monsters. At least you'd be able to count them. Lutie: Irene! Irene! Yugi: Come on, your highness. We know you're out there somewhere. Gatomon: We just wanted to help your nanny find you because it's already late. Irene: Lutie!'' Oh, dear! She'll be worried about me. Boy: Well, Gizmo and I will leave you here. You'll be safe now. See you again, um.... Irene: "Irene"! Boy: See you again, Irene. Irene(running up to the boy): Just let me give you a kiss to thankyou. Boy: A kiss?! Both Turnip and Gizmo are starting to be filled with amazement as they watch Irene and the boy begin to kiss each other until they've heard the sound of Lutie's voice. Lutie: Princess Irene, what are you doing? Yami: You're not going into some more troublesome stuff, are you? Boy: Princess? You didn't tell me you were a princess. Irene: You didn't ask. Boy: Well, Gizmo and I, we better go. They need us at home. Come on, Gizmo! Gizmo: Okee-dokie! As the boy and Gizmo went back home, Irene goes back to Lutie and the Digi-Squad and oh, boy! Were they so worried sick about her? Lutie: Princess Irene, there you are! Irene(turning to the boy and Gizmo again): Wait! I know Gizmo's name but you didn't tell me your name. Boy: "Curdie"! It's Curdie! Irene(feeling lovesick): Curdie! After Curdie(the boy's real name) and Gizmo went back home, Irene and Turnip went back home, too, going into the gate which leads to the kingdom and went inside. Lutie: Oh, Princess! You silly girl. Irene: Oh, Lutie! It was horrible! Some goblin and nightmare creatures chased us. Lutie: Goblins and nightmare creatures, oh, nonsense! Irene: But, Lutie! It's true! Lutie: Now don't you "Lutie" me. You've been a naughty girl wondering off like that. Something could've happened to you. Irene: But, Lutie! Something did! As Lutie left, she turned off the light just for Irene's bedtime thus letting the Digi-Squad to sleep in her room tonight just in case something bad happens to her again. Agumon: You know, your nanny's right! You should never wonder off alone in those woods. Toby: Yeah! Even we had to keep an eye on you. Yugi: Curiosity killed the cat, you know? No offense for you and Irene's cat, Gatomon. Gatomon: None taken. Irene: Lutie knows you, but I don't know all of you and I wasn't alone. I had Turnip along with me. What are your names, by the way? Agumon: We're the Digi-Squad. I'm Agumon and these are my friends, Gabumon, Biyomon, Tentomon, Palmon, Gomamon, Patamon and Gatomon. Yugi: My name is Yugi Moto and these are my friends, Joey Wheeler, Tristan Taylor and Tea Gardner. Hudson: I am Hudson Horstachio and this is one of my pinata pals, Les Galagoogoo. Toby: And I'm Toby and these are my friends, Oscar, Cool, Congo, Bingo, Yami, Love, Max and Didi. You must be Irene. Princess Irene, is it not? Irene: How do you know my name.'' Gabumon: It's simple. Your nanny, Lutie tolds us about you and curious you have been. Tentomon: And about that sentence you've told her about Goblins and Nightmare Monsters. Well, we believe you about them. Irene: You do? Tristan: Our mentor, Jedi said that this kingdom which is your home is invested with those things. Bingo: So we decided to help and that boy you have made friends with to get rid of them. Biyomon: That also that, we also need some help from a mogwai, too. Irene: Oh, you mean Curdie and his mogwai pet, Gizmo? Patamon: Those two characters have names of their own''?'' Irene: Yes, they are the ones who helped me get out of the creepy forest where those terrible creatures chased me and Turnip into. Cool: I think it's a good idea that we should help you out in the morning, right? Irene: That sounds like a wonderful idea, thankyou. Agumon: No problem, Irene! Okay, guys! First thing in the morning, we're going to get things ready for those pests. Everybody: Right! As Irene and our heroes went to sleep, something very magical happened at another tower that is next to the tower they are sleeping at. The very next morning, five white birds have flewn out of the building on which magical stuff has happened last night while Irene, Turnip and Agumon and friends looked out the window when suddenly, they hear Lutie come in carrying sheets to Irene. Lutie: Well, Princess! What are you going to...Oh, whoa, whoa, help, whoa-ho-ho! Before Lutie could finish her sentence, she trips on one of the sheets which was loose and falls on the floor covered with them. Irene laughs to see funny Lutie looked. Gomamon(chuckling): You look just like a silly ghost being so dopey, Lutie. Hudson: Well, she was going to deliver the sheets for Irene, was she not? Les puts his hand on his head just to be annoyed. Lutie: Irene? Irene, where are you? Irene(lifting the covers up): Hello, Lutie! Don't worry, we'll help you. As Irene, Agumon, Yugi, Hudson, Toby and their friends help Lutie with the sheets, Turnip jumps onto her bed to relax. Irene: Come on, up you get. Lutie: Oh-ho-ho! Irene: You know, you should be more careful! Lutie puts the sheets on Irene's bed prompting Turnip to go somewhere else. Lutie: So what are you going to do today? Irene: Oh, Lutie, can I play outside? Lutie: No you can't! Not after last night. Irene: But, Lutie! Now I know what to do when I meet some goblins and monsters. Lutie: Oh, don't talk to me about goblins and monsters. They don't exist. As Lutie continues carrying the sheets, she accidentally steps on Turnip's tail making him to squeal and runs off prompting Lutie to fall on her back while holding the sheets. Turnip continues running and jumps onto a flag ripping it with his claws until he discovers a mark on a secret door and then goes into it. Part 2 After Turnip dissappears behind a wall, Irene and our heroes check to see if Lutie is alright. Irene: Are you hurt? Lutie: Huh? What? Irene: You know Lutie, you work too hard.(helping her up) Why won't you take a little rest? I'll be alright and besides, my friends will be with me. Agumon: She has a point, you know? Lutie: Huh? Oh, yes. Oh, maybe you're right. Now don't you try and sneak out to find that boy and mogwai. After Lutie told Irene what she said to her about going out again, Lutie closes her bedroom door. The word mogwai gave Agumon and friends a reminder. Palmon: Mogwai? Guys, do you know what this means. Yugi: That's right, Palmon! Jedi said that we should find and team up with a mogwai to rid the kingdom of those goblins and monsters. Toby: That is a great idea, but Luite said that Irene isn't allowed to go outside wondering around again like she did last night. Irene: Oh, not to worry, everyone. I said to Lutie that I'll be alright thus I have you for company. Hudson: Speaking of which, where did that cat of yours run off to this time? Irene: Turnip? Turnip, where are you? Agumon: Maybe we should all help you find your kitten. Isn't that right, guys? Everybody: Right! Irene: Oh, thankyou all! Now then, lets all find Turnip. Irene and the Digi-Squad look for Turnip around her room. Irene: Turnip! Turnip? Gomamon: Here, kitty, kitty, kitty. Suddenly, the sound of Turnip's meow got Irene and our heroes' attention from that wall on which he disappeared into. Tea: I think we've found Turnip's meow! It's coming from that wall over there. Irene: How did you get in there? As Irene, Agumon, Yugi, Toby and their friends went to the wall Turnip went into, a strange glowing red mark appeared. Irene touches it and the wall opens it to reveal a secret passage way. Irene: A door. Les speaking his gibberish language. Tentomon: You're absolutely right, Les. This door on the wall is a secret passage way which hopefully leads to where Turnip wondered off to. All of sudden, Turnip appeared and jumped into Irene's arms and he's scared that he didn't see her again. Irene: Oh, Turnip. It's alright. We're here. Don't worry. (looking at the passage way)Now, what have you found. Yugi(gasping): Look, guys! The secret passage way. It leads to place that resembles the West Wing from Beauty and the Beast. Tea: Yeah, it does! Lets go check it out. Irene and the Digi-Squad went into the passage way just to check things out. They went to a stairway which leads up with Turnip feeling nervous but realises that he can do his best to be brave and continues following them. As they made it to the top, they went into the attic and have discovered a shiny glass window which shows an enchanted rose. Palmon: Unbelievable! It's a rose. Tea: I believe it is, Palmon. But it's glowing with that bright aura, which means it's enchanted. Tristan: This is starting to remind Yugi of Beauty and the Beast. Yugi: It's one of Disney's all-time original animated features based on the French fairy tale written by the author named Gabrielle-Suzanne Barbot de Villeneuve. Cool: I've seen that movie three times, and I didn't think of it as a horror film, just a fantasy kind. Agumon: And how do you seen it? Toby: Before we meet you guys in the 21st century, we traveled here to Earth for a vacation during the year 1992 in the 20th century. It was then when it was available on home video, and we have it along with the VCR (videocassette recorder) in the hotel room. Tentomon: You're pretty smart, Toby. I must comment that you know a lot more than I am? Joey: Keep this in mind, that this was the year after this movie hits theaters during the 1991 - 1992 Christmas and winter seasons in North America here on Earth. The window begins to shine and as Irene touches it, the patterin disintegrates to reveal another passage way. Biyomon: Boy, this castle is filled with surprises. Turnip is starting to feel nervous and scurries back downstairs. Irene: Turnip, come on, you scaredy cat. (feeling annoyed)Alright, see if we care. We'll go on our own. Gatomon: Don't you think we should head downstairs like Turnip did, Irene? It's making me nervous, too. Irene: Don't worry, Gatomon. Everything will be alright. You'll see. As Irene and our heroes entered the doorway, they see another stairway that resembles a ladder. The walked up to the ladder-like stairs and climbed up it. A pigeon flew by startling them. Joey: What the heck was that? Irene: Oh, it's only a pigeon, Joey. It's harmless. As the made it to the top, they see three more doors and they wonder which way they should go until a rattling sound caught their attention. Irene: What's that noise? Max: Must've been some chicken bones. Oscar: Max, will you stop thinking about food and pay attention to some stuff we are in, already? Max: But I wasn't thinking about food. Irene: Hello? Is anybody there? When Irene put her ear on the middle door to listen to the sound she has heard, it opens to reveal shiny read light and a voice appears to invite her and Agumon and friends in. Voice: Come in, Irene. You and your friends, too, Agumon. Patamon; Wait a minute, who are you and how do you know our names? Voice: It's simple, I know a lot of characters and stuff. Yami: Why, you must be a wise person, is that right? Voice: That's right, Yami. So please enter, if you all insist. Irene and the Digi-Squad get a closer look at that person and that person is a woman working on a spinning wheel on account of sewing. Irene: Who's that? She looks so, so strange. Woman: There's no way to be frightened of, my dear Irene. Irene: How does she know my name? Palmon: I was asking the same thing, too. Woman: I know your name because it's the same as mine, Irene and I have been watching you and your friends going on to some varied adventures, Agumon. Didi: Didi? Irene: Well, we're not talking to you. Lutie told me never to talk to strangers. Adult Irene: But I'm your great, great grandmother. Tentomon(surprised and confused): Great, great grandmother? Tell us, Irene. Is this woman a family member of yours? Irene(surprised and smiling): Why, yes, Tentomon! It really is. Irene ran up to her great, great grandmother as she was about to give her a hug but stopped and realized something. Irene: But I don't have a great, great, great, great grandmother. Adult Irene(laughing): I'm not as great as all that. Irene: But you must be terribly old. Toby: Well, my Pandmother wasn't as old as you are, that is. Adult Irene: Well, yes!(laughing while magic sparkles appear) Older than you can imagine. Irene: If you were my great, great grandmother, why haven't I been told about you? Adult Irene(showing Irene and our heroes an ancient living room from the past): Not everybody knows that I'm here. Yugi: You mean, you're not a real person but a hallucination to us? Adult Irene: Well.... Irene: You're not just a dream, are you, grandmother? Adult Irene appears next to Irene and the Digi-Squad laughing as she pats on Irene's head. Irene: Ow! No, you're not. Than you must be(smiling) a ghost. Joey(feeling terrified): You mean a g-g-g-g-ghost?! Adult Irene: There, there. There's nothing to be frightened of. I'm not exactly a ghost, I'm not real, either. Irene: You mean you're sort of magic? Adult Irene: Yes! In a way I am. Gomamon: Like the rose from Beauty and the Beast on the window that burst into flames? Adult Irene(spreading roses from her hair): Yes! I've put the roses there to lead you to me. I thought you and your friends need my help. Irene(cathing a red rose) Oh, I do need help some times, Grandmother. Lutie's very kind, but she's no good with homework. Patamon: She can also be very uptight, too. Adult Irene: I didn't mean that sort of help. Bingo: Well, what kind of help do you have in mind for us and Irene, anyway? Adult Irene: Everyone needs help when they're in trouble. Hudson: Of course, like that thing when someone's been kidnapped or is about to fall of a cliff, etc. Adult Irene: That's right, Hudson! Irene: Am I in trouble, Grandmother? Adult Irene: I'm afraid you soon might be, my child. But remember, I'll be here when you need me. But you may not be able to see me. Yami: Just like Glinda the good witch from the Wizard of Oz. Adult Irene disappears and the attic goes back to normal when suddenly Irene and Agumon, Yugi, Toby and their friends hear Lutie's voice. Lutie: Irene? Agumon and friends? Irene? Agumon and friends? Now where are they? Irene: Grandmother! Grandmother, where are you? As Irene looked for her great, great grandmother, all she could find were three pigeons on a window sill and flew off with the other pigeons. Lutie(annoyed): Irene? Oh, that girl will be in trouble when I find her and I thought I've told Agumon and his friends to keep a close eye on her and now they've wondered off somewhere, as well. Oh, I trusted those characters.(looks around and goes upstairs) Oh, that princess is such a strain. Went out with that boy and that mogwai's story about goblins and nightmare monsters and then went out hiding to make me worried sick. But, at least the Digi-Squad helped me look for her. Oh, I've had it with this stuff, but I did promise the king I looked after her.(sits down to relax) Oh, and the princess doesn't mean any harm. She's only a child.(turning to look at a tapestry of her parents) Poor girl! Loss of her mom and dad. (continues going upstairs)Oh, these steps are the trouble with castles. There's too many blooming steps. Oh, Princess Irene and Agumon and friends? Irene: Are you looking for us? Lutie: Oh, ah, where have you and the others been, you naughty princess? Tea: Sorry to make you worried, Lutie but we have been seeing her grandmother along with her. Lutie(giving Irene a hug): But you haven't got a grandmother. Irene realizes that what Lutie said was exactly what her grandmother told her about and made her feel low. Hudson: Well, that's exactly what she told us. Hmmm. I wonder how Franklin, Fergy and Paulie are doing on their vacation at Florida. Elswhere at Florida, it was a nice and sunny day at the beach and everybody was enjoying theirselves for the celebration of Hamm, Titan and Luna bringing the Infinity back during the last mission. Paulie(relaxing on a chair while wearing shades): Fergy, I'm telling you. If anyone believes that a chewnicorn exists deserves to be buried in the sand and laughed at. Fergy is buried in the sand and is laughed at by some quackberries who were playing with their beach ball as they went passed him and Paulie. Fergy: Yeah, but Paulie, chewnicorns are real. Real as the sand in my... Paulie: Sand me the details. Nobody believes in chewnicorns, they're fictional, made up, imaginary and not actual. Fergy; Oh, yeah? Well, I know someone who knows someone who almost met someone who saw a chewnicorn trying on bowling shoes. Paulie: Chewnicorns can't bowl. Fergy: Aha! How could you know something that doesn't exist can't bowl? Ha! Paulie sighs when suddenly he and Fergy hear Franklin's shout as he does some surfing on the ocean's waves. Franklin: Bearabunga! Fergy becomes nervous and he and Paulie get washed up by Franklin who later returns on land. Franklin(jumping off his surf board): Whoa! Sorry, Fergy. Franklin pulls Fergy out of the sand and sees that his top is filled with water. Fergy: I'm all salt water taffy inside(emptying his top). Franklin Whoa! (turning to Paulie) Are you okay, Paulie? Paulie(caught inside his chair): I'm good! Fergy: Hey, Franklin! You believe in Chewnicorns, don't you? Franklin: Chewnicorns?! Dude, I do, I do believe in Chewnicorns! Paulie(annoyed): I can't believe how gullible you two are. Chewnicorns aren't real. Franklin and Fergy: Are so! Paulie: Are not! Franklin and Fergy: Are so! Paulie: Are not! Franklin and Fergy: Are so! Paulie: Who ever heard of something ridiculous as colorful horse-like creature with a horn on the middle of his head? Paulie takes an ice-cream cone from an ice-cream seller and throws it a Fergy. Paulie: Observe! Just plain ridiculous! Fergy(shaking the cone off his head): Sometimes I feel sorry for you, Paulie. Paulie: Because I don't believe in Chewnicorns? Fergy: That and when coconuts fall on your head. A coconut falls on Paulie's head making him to see stars. Fergy: But mostly the chewnicorn thing. Franklin: What could we do to make you believe in chewnicorns. Paulie(shaking his head to gang conciousness): Uh, show me one? Franklin: Okay! Franklin pulls out a book that resembles one of the "Dates with Dummies" kinds and looks up to see what to make Paulie to believe that chewnicorns do exist. Franklin: All we need to do is scale the jaggered cliffs of Shirly Clyde, sail the hostiles seas of the Hostile Sea, oh, this my favourite part. Travel on our bellies to the dark and endless the forest of Unbearably, horrible squirmy things. Paulie(feeling nervous as Fergy runs off): On second thought, don't show me one. Fergy: Or we could plant a gem tree. Look! Franklin(reading about gem trees like the picture Fergy was showing him): Chewnicorns can't resist the aroma of gem tree gems growing in the night. Fergy falls off of Franklin's board and Franklin got his idea. Franklin: Oh! Chewnicorns can't resist the aroma of gem tree gemss growing in the night. Fergy(jumping for joy): Oh, they love those gems. Paulie: And at what horrible place of unspeakable torture do we find this gem tree? Franklin: In the Gem Tree Store at Store Street. Paulie: That's do-able! As the three pinatas leave the beach, they went to the Gem Tree Store and bought a gem tree which is very heavy for Franklin and Fergy to carry. Fergy: I need to work out. Franklin: Uh, eeh, oh! Paulie: I can't believe I made you guys talk me into this. After carrying it to another place, Fergy and Franklin bury the Gem Tree into the ground by patting it with some shovels while feeling exhausted. Paulie: I tell ya!(enjoying a drink) All this planting has gotten me mighty tired. Franklin and Fergy are the ones who are tired. Paulie was just lying around doing nothing. Paulie: But I believe a little Gem Tree should use a drop of plant food. Paulie takes an eye dropper out of a bottle and drops some plant food onto the ground where the gem tree is and its roots sucked it up to grow bigger and have gems on its branches as well as leaves. Paulie: Oh-ho! Fergy: All we have to do is wait in the night. I'll take the watch. Franklin: I'll stay with you. Fergy: Uh-uh! I don't mind. I've got my tunes. Fergy pushes his jukebox towards the tree just to listen to some music. Franklin(turning to Paulie): Amazing of what they do with technology these days. Paulie becomes annoyed as he looks at the audience while Fergy jumps onto the ground to listen to some music. Paulie: Remember, Fergy. Call us the minute you see something. Franklin and Paulie left Fergy just to let him be on guard to see a chewnicorn for the night. Meanwhile, back at the kingdom, the camera zooms to the mines where Curide and Gizmo now in his bag even though the little mogwai did not like the light along with his father were waving farewell to his mother just to get to work at the mines. Curdie: So Gizmo and I sang as loud as we could just like you told us to and then all of them , all of them stopped at their tracks. All of them, everyone of them. So we sang louder and louder. Curdie's Father: Uh-huh! Curdie: And those slimey little monsters ran away leaving this girl who said she was a princess. Gizmo: Yeah, yeah! Curdie's Father: A princess? Curdie: Yeah! Curdie's Father(putting his hand on his elbow): That was a brave thing you and Gizmo did, son. But look out for those goblins and nightmare monsters. They're evil. If they want something, nothing will stop them. Not even your and Gizmo's singing. Gizmo: Oh? The camera later zooms closer into the mine, and every single miner was getting to work. Some where diggin and some where putting rocks into carts. While Curdie's father does some diggin, Curdie and Gizmo came back to him with some rocks and put them in a cart. Curdie's Father(feeling exhausted): Take a break, you two. You don't need to do that. Curdie: It's okay! Curdie's Father: No, really, Curdie. That's heavy duty for a boy your age and a little creature like Gizmo. Curdie and Gizmo decided to take his father's advice and went to the other side of the mine to relax by sitting on a rock. Curdie's father smiled as he went back to work. While they were relaxing, Curdie and Gizmo then hear a strange sound. Curdie: What's that? Gizmo: Huh? Curdie hears some rumbling and puts his ear on one of the rocks to hear it. Gizmo did the same thing. Curdie: What's that noise coming from? Gizmo: Mm-mm! Then suddenly, the rock Curdie and Gizmo were putting their ears on falls off prompting them to fall into a hole and then hang on to another rock which is actually a boulder. Curdie: Where are we, Gizmo? Gizmo: Hmmm! Curdie(seeing some goblins and monsters under him and Gizmo): Oh, no! Goblins and Nightmare Monsters. Gizmo: Uh-Oh! The rock later falls off as Curdie and Gizmo landed on the goblins and monsters' rock cart. A snake/lizard-like creature and stubby-footed red monster with a cone on its head see them and were about to strike them until they've been pulled back by a bearded goblin and a squared robot named "Slice 'n' Dice". Bearded Goblin: Hey, Glump? Glump: Eh? No, I don't think so, Mump. I think I've might of hit my head. Curdie(spying on the goblins and monsters): His head? Slice 'n' Splice: Only your head? What a shame. As if it's something painful, you would have been worked and I would report you to Prince Froglips and Lord Nightmare, would I? Mump: Get on with you. Get on. The goblin Mump whips a lizard-like giant out of some rocks and it gets moving as Curdie and Gizmo look at it just to feel sorry for it. Curdie: Oh, that poor creature. Gizmo: Oh! As the creature continues to pull Mump, Glump and Slice 'n' Splice, Mump does some more of the conversation. Mump: And Prince Froglip and Lord Nightmare, they do nasty things to people. Glump: Uh, what sort of things? Mump: What sort of things?! What sort of things!? What's a matter with you. You got an imagination? Glump(thinking of something): Of course, I haven't got an imagination. Slice 'n' Splice: Well, what's the most sensitive spot of your body? Glump: Don't be stupid. My feet, of course! Mump: Well, what will the Prince Froglip and Lord Nightmare do with them, then? Curdie and Gizmo listens some more. Glump(feeling worriedsome): They'll stamp on your feet and give the rest of your fellow monsters their weaknesses. The creature brings the goblins and monsters a little closer to the goblin kingom even though they are almost there.